villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.
Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. is the main antagonist in the Regular Show special, Exit 9B. He is the son of ex-video game champion and archenemy of Mordecai and Rigby, Garrett Bobby Ferguson. He was voiced by Sam Marin. Appearance Garrett Jr. first took the form of a full-grown man with full facial hair and sunglasses, later revealing his true form to be a floating, regular-sized head. After his father appeared, they both sprouted arms and legs, but no torso. While he was using a body, he wore a white suit and a red tie. Plot In the episode, he forcefully takes the park from the staff and erases all their memories, except Mordecai and Rigby, who escaped in a time machine. After the two return the memories of the park staff, he has Benson and his men capture them and bury them neck-down in cement in front of the end of the highway. Mordecai asked if it's about beating his father's record, but G.B.F. Jr. said it was about blowing him up. Near the episode's climax, he reveals that he wanted to build the highway as a portal to the underworld so he can free all of the park staff's enemies, including his father, to get revenge. At the end of the episode, Benson finally regains his memories and signs the document and the gang think they have won. However, G.B.F. Jr. points out that there is one missing employee - Thomas, who started work the day he took over. G.B.F. Jr. threatens to shoot Thomas unless Mordecai hands over the document - Mordecai gives G.B.F. a folder, and Thomas is kicked over the edge of the freeway ramp. However, Benson is able to swoop down and save Thomas, while Mordecai and Rigby reveal that they'd make a last-minute switch to the document folder, meaning that Thomas is able to sign the document and save the park at the last minute. This causes the portal to suck all the villains back in. G.B.F. Jr., having originally made his father proud, now hears how disappointed G.B.F. is in him. G.B.F explodes, and a distraught G.B.F. Jr. follows soon after. List of Villains Brought Back to Life *His Dad *Destroyer of Worlds *Susan *Zombies *Howard Fightington *The Night Owl *The Urge *Broseph Chillaxton *Master Prank Caller *Game Store Manager *Party Pete *Stag-Man *No Rules Man *Summertime Song *The Hammer *Blond Men *Talking Hot Dogs *Duck Collector *Skull Punch Gallery Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 11.18.54 PM.png Regular_show_exit_9b_full_episode_part_1_youtube_031_0003.jpg|Garrett Bobby Ferguson in his human form. Regular_show_exit_9b_full_episode_part_2_youtube_009_0002.jpg|Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.'s true form. Trivia *It is never explained who his mother is, as Garrett Bobby Ferguson never married. *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.'s death is one of the funniest villains defeats from the serie Regular Show. Navigation Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Con Artists Category:Regular Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:One-Shot Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Damned Souls Category:Monster Master Category:Non-Action Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Amoral Category:Nemesis Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Game Bosses Category:Provoker Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Suicidal Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Dimwits